Quel personnage de FMA êtesvous ?
by Lucile
Summary: Avez vous le tempérament d'Edward, la folie de Kimblee ou encore, la faim de Glutony ?


**Quel personnage de FMA êtes-vous ?**

Vous marchez dans la rue, quand soudain, vous manquez de vous prendre les pieds dans un soutien-gorge abandonné : 

A- Vous êtes rouge de colère parce que vous avez failli vous retrouver le nez dans les graviers, puis vous rougissez devant l'objet débile qui voulait votre mort et finalement vous repartez en sifflotant comme si de rien.

B- Tiens, mais… comment VOTRE wonderbra 95C s'est retrouvé là ? Une exploration sous votre débardeur confirme l'appartenance de cet objet à votre personne.

C- C'est un objet indigne de Dieu, il faut l'éliminer (ow yeah !)

D- 95C ! Vous lancez un avis de recherche : beau colonel chercher jeune fille 95C sans soutien-gorge. Ou alors vous décidez de l'offrir à votre secrétaire mais risquez de vous faire trouer le lard par ses 9 mm.

E- Vous le gardez pour quand votre fille sera devenue grande et belle.

F- Vous vous transformez en fille à forte poitrine et mettez le soutien-gorge qui vous va à ravir.

G- Vous le reniflez puis l'avalez…um c'est pas mauvais

H- Vous le ramassez, posez vos mains sur les balconnets et les explosez en pansant que ça aurait été plus marrant avec des seins dedans.

Vous avez bu : 

A- C'est une erreur, vous êtes mineur, de l'eau décaféinée c'est tout merci… avec une paille quand-même.

B- C'était de l'huile de moteur, vous vouliez juste voir que goût ça avait.

C- L'alcool est un pêcher, il faut l'éliminer (ow yeah !)

D- Et alors ? Vous restez maître de vous-même et allez draguer du jupon –hips- pardon

E- Hein ? Votre fille n'a rein vu, espérez-vous… Elysia, ne fait pas comme papa !

F- Aucun effet ! C'est dur dur d'être un homonculus…

G- Et même que vous avez mangé la bouteille avec.

H- Il en reste encore dans la bouteille que vous faites exploser, le vin gicle partout à la « waneugaine ! »

Votre patron / chef / supérieur se paie votre tête : 

A- Il se moque de votre taille et vous répondez : QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU'IL FALLAIT QUE JE METTE UNE CAPE ROUGE POUR QU'ON ME REPERE DANS LE DESERT ! (respirez)

B- Vous lui balancez votre clé à molette numéro 12 dans sa tronche de face de rat qui pue !

C- Dieu ne se paie jamais votre tête… sauf une fois.

D- Même pas peur ! Un jour vous serez führer à la place du führer !

E- Tant pis, vous ne lui montrerez plus jamais de photos de votre fille, bien fait pour lui !

F- Ni dieu ni maître ! I've got the power !

G- Vous venez de le digérer en rotant.

H- Et vous vous explosez la sienne.

Votre grand-mère vous parle des heures au téléphone :

A- Vous passez le relais à votre frère, pour aller vous coucher.

B- Vous prenez le dessus en la saoulant sur la mécanique et sur la sublimité de la dernière vis en titane à l'uranium que ne vous quitte plus.

C- C'est une erreur, votre grand-mère est morte pendant le massacre d'Ishbal.

D- Vous vous endormez sur votre pile de dossiers en retard.

E- Vous lui passez votre fille « dis coucou, Elysia ! » et lui parlez de ses prouesses en trottinette acrobatique.

F- Vous prenez la voix de quelqu'un d'autre et en profitez pour l'insulter.

G- Vous mangez le téléphone, et désormais votre grand-mère vous fait la conversation depuis votre estomac.

H- Vous explosez le téléphone.

Une fille vous harcèle : 

A- Vous prenez la fuite en hurlant « Mayday !Mayday ! » et ne vous arrêtez qu'à Vladivostok.

B- Vous ne vous sentez pas concernée, cette personne doit vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

C- Ce comportement est indigne de Dieu, il faut l'éliminer. (ow yeah !)

D- Votre charme légendaire y est sans doutes pour quelque chose… sinon, les chevilles, ça va ça va.

E- Vous dégainez une photo de votre fille. Ha ! Vous êtes marié, intouchable ! You win the fight à tous les coups !

F- Vous prenez son apparence sous ses yeux ébahis et elle tombe dans les pommes. Niark, niark, niark…

G- Vous la gardez pour le goûter.

H- « Dans mas bras ma jolie ! » BAOUM ! Splatch !

Vous avez loupé votre train : 

A- C'est pas grave, en 2 secondes vous pouvez en fabriquer un, et toc !

B- Vous déréglez les horloges de la gare pour que le train sensé partie dans 5 heures parte dans 5 minutes.

C- Le train est une machine du diable, il fait l'éliminer (ow yeah !)… raté il est déjà parti…

D- Un coup de fil au centre de commandement tu passeras, et un véhicule tout de suite tu auras.

E- Vous empruntez la trottinette de votre fillette à couettes.

F- Vous vous transformez en train… ah non, pas possible, désolé…

G- Mince, votre garde manger sur rails s'est fail la male.

H- De rage, vous explosez la gare.

Y'a plus de papier : 

A- Pas grave, vous pouvez en fabriquer de toute les couleurs et à l'aloe vera, pour vos petites fesses de bébé.

B- Vous hurlez au désespoir pour que mamie Pinako vous en rapporte du fin fond de sa vallée.

C- Tant pis, pas de répit ni de pause pipi pour les serviteurs de Dieu, soumis (ow oui !)

D- Un homme n'a pas besoin de s'essuyer, quand uriner il a fait !

E- Vous mettez une couche de votre fille et y ferait ce qu'il y a à faire.

F- Vous vous en foutez, vous pissez dans la forêt, là où pousse le papier.

G- Bah oui, fallait pas le manger !

H- Vous explosez les toilettes… y'en a partout, même sur vous petit voyou !

Une brute épaisse tente de vous attaquer avec un hachoir à manivelle : 

A- Vous faites un triple salto arrière gauche et faites apparaître une prison de fer autour de lui. Trop facile ! Allez au niveau suivant !

B- Vous lui hurlez de peur dans les tympans et l'assommez avec votre clé à molette numéro 13bis virguledeux.

C- Cet homme est indigne de Dieu, il faut l'éliminer (ow yeah !).

D- Ton gant tu enfileras, et de tes doigts la flamme jaillira !

E- Vous essayez de l'émouvoir avec des photos de votre fille-chérie-à-la-cannelle quand elle jouait avec une pelle.

F- Oh oui, qu'il vous coupe en deux, c'est trop fun !

G- Vous avalez votre brute-épaisse-surprise-kinder et découvrez votre jouet : un hachoir à manivelle pour faire des tartes !

H- Vous explosez le hachoir à manivelle trop ringard et le mec qui va avec.

Vous êtes ruiné :

A- Vous vous pointez à l'ANPE en priant pour ne pas être pris par l'armée.

B- Vous montez une entreprise d'auto-mail avec accessoires et kits pour débutants.

C- L'argent est un pêcher, il faut l'éliminer (ow yeah !)

D- Vous montez un spectacle de cabaret en vous entourant de danseuses de french-cancan toutes émoustillées.

E- Vous demandez de l'argent à votre fille, qui n'en a jamais eu.

F- Vous vous en fichez, vous pouvez vous transformez en milliardaire si ça vous chante.

G- Vous avez mangé toutes vos économies !

H- Vous vous portez volontaire dans une boîte de démolition.

3x2 + 4x – 2 0 : 

A- Facile : x -4 + racine de 40 sur 6

B- C'est quoi ça ? La référence du nouveau tournevis chauffant à 300km/h du catalogue ?

C- C'est un langage d'hérétique, il faut l'éradiquer (ow yeah !)

D- Mais bien sûr… hahaha… facile… hem, mince alors vous l'aviez sur le bout de la langue…

E- ça vous fait penser qu'il va falloir inscrire votre fille 4 ans à des cours de géométrie avancée.

F- Wow ! On a insulté votre mère là !

G- Euh ça se mange ça ?

H- Parfaitement, ça fait zéro… y reste plus rien après une explosion.

Vous apercevez un touriste qui semple paumé :

A- Vous allez lui porter secours, mais il répond qu'il préfère parler à un adulte (ô rage !)

B- Vous vous approchez de lui… la vitrine des auto-mails est juste à côté ;

C- Cet homme est… mince, il est juste perdu… il est en normes (ow shit !)

D- Vous lui prêtez main forte (pas celle sui fait du feu, faisez gaffe !), l'air très intelligent et le torse bombé garni de vos décorations de colonel qui vous donnent l'air d'un sapin de Noyel !

E- Vous l'amenez chez vous pour lui présenter votre adorable gamine.

F- Vous vous transformez en guide et allez le perdre dans les bois du grand méchant loup.

G- Vous lui expliquez : c'est facile, vous entrez dans ma bouche puis vous prenez à droite après l'œsophage, vous ne pouvez vous tromper.

H- Faisant preuve d'une imagination débordante, vous l'xplosez et le voilà perdu à pleins d'endroits en même temps.

Voilà... maintenant les résultats :

- Si vous avez un maximum de A vous êtes **Edward Elric**

- Si vous avez un maximum de B vous êtes **Winry **

**- **Si vous avez un maximum de C vous êtes **Scar**

- Si vous avez un maximum de D vous êtes **Roy Mustang**

- Si vous avez un maimum de E vous êtes **Maes Hugues**

- Si vous avez un maimum de F vous êtes **Envy**

- Si vous avez un maximum de G vous êtes **Glutony**

- Si vous avez un maximum de H vous êtes **Kimblee **

**  
**


End file.
